Never Coming Back?
by Sal The Happs Dude T3T
Summary: Kaito is a guy who's sick of seeing and hearing about all the reports of missing people, which all points to a mysterious dark mansion, which is said to be haunted. So, what did you expect him to do? He decides to investigate the matter with a few friends. Rated T just in case. And genre-less, like always, unless you're kind enough to help me.
1. Chapter 1

Sal: Eh. Be the happs. I doubt this would be funny. At all. Sorry for the lack of comedy. Hopefully there would still be a teeny weeny bit. Eh. This is my first time writing this in someone's POV, because I'm not totally fond of those sometimes. I wrote SOMETIMES. So if I reviewed your story that I liked it even though it's a POV doesn't mean this 'unfondness' is towards your story. Also, if I never even reviewed yours if it's a POV kind of story, don't go assuming that I hate it. It could be that I think it's okay or that I NEVER read it in the first place. I don't read all Vocaloid fanfics. Eh. Okay, beginning author note's done. You may proceed in reading the story.

* * *

I wonder how many times I've heard it. Everyone still talks about it ever since it started, ten years ago. That's because there have been countless reports on missing people who try to go there. And it still continues, even till today. But the only year which nothing happened was two years ago, because no one dared to go there. The following year, there were a lot of daring youngsters who decided to go there.

There was a sudden increase of reports about missing villagers. Even more than the number of people who went there. That means _'they' _took those people who never even went to disturb _'them'_, along with those who actually _did _disturb _'them'_.

Now, despite me saying 'youngsters' here, it doesn't mean I'm old. Seriously. I'm not even in my twenties yet.

There are still missing people now. You will never be able to read a newspaper here without seeing articles about missing people.

It was said that there was a family of four people living in that house. A lady, her husband, their son and their daughter.

It was also said that they were burned to death.

And so, I decided to investigate.

But of course, with the help of a few friends.

To stop _'them'_ from doing more than what they have done now.

* * *

Sal: I just got the idea while walking home from school today, and decided that I should write it immediately, or I'll forget it, only to remember it during a time which I CANNOT even write anything on my laptop, and forget about it when I finally can write. Damn.

Okay, I know this is seriously and ridiculously short. Well, what can I do? I put aside homework to do this. This is just the prologue, I guess. The introduction.

This seriously needs a next chapter, whether you want it or not. It's shortness horrifies me. Okay, just me, exaggerating. But, please, I would really appreciate your opinion.

Chapter too short? Review the next one! Eh. Or you can review this if you want. It all depends on you...

depends on you...

depends on you...

depends on you...

depends on you...

depends on you...

depends on you...

Now this is really annoying. Thanks, anyway.

Be happy, and destroy homework if you can (unless you like homework, I completely understand)

Sal

22 April 2013

(Hey, do you know the ICAS thing from the University of New South Wales? I just did my Science one for my level this year today. My own one. I don't do it for everyone in my level. That would probably take weeks.)


	2. Chapter 2

Sal: Here's chapter 2! Eh, but who looks forward to it, anyway... thanks for your suggestion, juju! Hmm... I'll consider that. :3

* * *

_Okay_, I thought solemnly. _This isn't going too well._

I went around the half-empty village I live in to search around for friends who would like to join me on my quest.

Three hours later, I was still unsuccessful.

I sat on a large, firm stone and rested my head on my hand, which stood on my lap. Or however you describe it*. I sighed. I didn't think it would take long to find just _one _companion.

But, then again... not many people would actually dare to go into some place which caused all the missing people to be... well, missing. Not many of us would actually want to experience what might await us if we even set one _single _foot inside. Or maybe we would be gone by the time we _only _reach the gate.

I was dozing off and nearly jumped when someone playfully patted me on the shoulder from behind.

"Hey, Kaito! What's wrong? You seem to be looking for someone." Luka smiled. "Or some people to help you in your _visit _to the mansion that was never stopped being talked about."

I turned to face her and blinked at her in surprise. How did she know that?

"I considered it and went off to get a few others."

"We were looking for you, you know!" A brunette yelled from a distance.

"We're following you to the mansion!" A boy popped out from behind Meiko, the mentioned brunette. "And the journey in it, too!"

"So... is four people okay?" Luka diverted her gaze away from them and asked me.

I smiled. "Sure, why not?"

Meiko and Len walked towards us. Meiko then looked at me. "So... we got our team... when are we going to start?"

"How about..." I began.

Luka smiled, then completing my sentence.

"Now."

* * *

*** I really suck at describing sometimes, so please PM me to improve on my description. Thanks.**

**Okay, another short chapter, but I doubt people would even care. Okay, so... this shortness is bugging me. Probably when they reach there, the chapter would get longer. But no one really cares, huh. Do you know why this WHOLE thing is bolded? It's to seperate the story from the notes I'm writing. If there's an extra part of the story below my author note, this would be bold. But I'm not saying that once I bolded a word, it's an author note. That's why I capitalised the word 'whole'. Please tell me if there's any errors; I don't really have the time to read them. :) Thanks for reading. :D**

**Same day as the first chapter: 22 April 2013.**

**With happs and stuff,**

**Sal Teh Dudish Idiot**

* * *

"Um... is there anything we need to bring along?"

After Len asked that seemingly 'innocent' and 'harmless' question, I mentally face-palmed, and was resisting the urge to do so physically. I opened my mouth to speak.

"You... just destroyed the ending."


	3. Chapter 3

Sal: Eh. I actually made another chapter even though no one really reads this. Ah well. Sorry, but this might be short, too, like the other two chapters. I don't know. That's 'cause I 'go with da flow'. *coughs* Okay...

* * *

So after that, we all arrived at my house. No one really stayed there except for me. All those who stayed in this house with me before... were either too daring for their own good or... taken away while they were innocently just playing outside.

And I was with them. But only I was left when I woke up.

Shaking my head to keep out that memory from my head for that moment, I quickly thought that it was strange why no one looked surprised or annoyed with the state of my house.

Well, let's just say that I never really organise my things properly.

Everyone was just staring blankly at wherever they felt like looking at. So, yeah. No expressions. Until Len spoke up.

"You said we needed to find a map, so we wouldn't get lost, right?" Len asked. "And that you found it flying around somewhere and kept it in here. Um... where _exactly _is it?"

It felt like Len was just not trying to hurt my feelings and indirectly say, "Seriously, how the heck do you even expect us to find the map _here_?"

"Uh... I'll look for it."

After saying that sentence, I just realised that not only did Len 'destroy' the ending in the second chapter. I just did, as well.*

So we painstakingly spent three hours clearing up my house.

"How do you even live here?!"

To me, Meiko's directness was like a slap in the face.

"The subject of how he lives aside," Luka sighed. "Did any of you find the map?"

I was about to reply with a 'no' when I saw a familiar piece of paper lying pitifully on the ground.

_Strange, I didn't see it there just now..._

While thinking that, I went to pick up the paper while hearing Meiko and Len replying with a 'no' without me in the background. The paper was just in front of me, when I reached out to pick it up...

...my arm stopped.

Luka, spotting my sudden halt, asked, "What's wrong, Kaito?"

Then the paper seemed to have picked itself up and slipped from under a stack of boxes. It flew out.

While Meiko, Len and Luka decided to chase after the paper, I was the one _pitifully _staying in that position.

I still couldn't move.

After so many attempts, I was finally able to get up.

I realised that I stopped moving because I was too lazy to.

Then Luka excitedly banged on the door frame. The reason why I flinched out of shock was because Luka seemed to posess the ability to appear out of nowhere. Of course, that wasn't true.

"Kaito! We got the map!"

* * *

* Remember Meiko asking when they were going to start their journey to the mansion? Luka replied with 'now.' And they were stuck there trying to find that particular piece of map.

Okay, I think I won't bold this anymore (despite it only happening for two chapters) because I think it kind of acts like a spoiler. Which suck. So please read the whole thing so you can get the whole story. :D

Like always, I don't really check, so please tell me if I have mistakes.

And this is really short, but hopefully it's longer than the two previous chapters. (And I just checked. It IS longer :D)

Anyway, thanks for reading! :D

Same day as the first AND second chapter: 22 April 2013

Sal Teh Dudes of Teh Dudes


	4. Chapter 4

Wow. Another chapter for no reason. And thanks, 67Sexy-Whales42, for making such awesome stories like 'Tag, You're It' and 'The Sky Goes On Forever', even if you don't read mine. And saying that I type like a guy. I don't know why I felt so happy when you wrote a PM with that in it. I also don't know why I felt like writing this. Eh.

* * *

"Yup! Although it kept on flying away, we managed to get it!" Len exclaimed. "We even resorted to climbing on top of each other!"

_... Climbing on top of each other? _I thought, thinking of the formation as well.

It sure looked strange.

"You sure stayed here like an old man while we were chasing for this map," Meiko said, leaning on the wall.

And that statement made me feel like an arrow stabbed my heart out of stupidity.

"Eh, anyway, I think we should start now," I said, trying to change the subject.

"Okay!" Luka said, and we all picked up our respective bags and went out of the house.

After fifty minutes of walking non-stop, we reached the woods. Like all woods in those scary shows, and unlike all woods in those scary shows...

This one was EXTREMELY creepy. Just one look at it, it could chill you to the bone. And because of that, we all felt like re-considering entering the woods, or just go by another route. Without even discussing, we mentally decided by ourselves to look for another route and simultaneously peered at the map.

Unfortunately, there were _no _other routes.

We all sighed and bravely stepped into it. Shutting our eyes tightly, we tried to prepare ourselves for anything that could be coming.

Nothing happened.

This time, we sighed in relief, but now all of us couldn't move. Not due to laziness like my _incident _just now, but the nervousness that just decided to stay in our stomachs. But we were determined to to this.

We carefully walked our way through the woods, our anxiety increasing with every step.

After so many hours of walking in the 'endless' woods, we finally saw the gate of the mansion in the distance.

I felt like hugging everyone. We got out of the woods unscathed. Maybe because we were so cautious that nothing happened.

So we went towards the mansion. When we were a lot closer, we saw the metal gate swaying and creaking in the wind.

Even when there wasn't any wind in there.

We tried to 'dodge' the gate while going in so nothing would notice our presence. Hopefully.

When we just climbed up one step of the many steps to the door...

The door seemed to have opened up by itself, making loud noises. A gust of cold wind greeted us. A few seconds later, the gate dropped to the ground with a loud thud. We looked intensely at the broken gate that was on the ground and slowly turned our heads to look into the house of what seemed like endless darkness.

It was as if _someone _was actually expecting us. Could it have been _them_? Were they just thinking of devouring us for coming this far?

We all gulped. We could be risking our lives here. Wait, we **were** risking our lives here. We breathed in deeply. It was as if our minds were linked in a way. Now we were REALLY thinking of maybe not doing this at all. We could all just run away.

No.

We had to do it. We must do it.

Even though our minds were racing we boldly decided to continue this journey and stepped into the house together.

Our fate had been decided ever since we even formed a team to do this.

And there was no way we could ever, ever turn back.

* * *

So... how was it? I myself must say that I suck at writing horror stories. Damn. With nothing much to say, but the usual 'homework sucks' attitude... eh.

Please tell me if there's any mistakes, like usual, I don't have time to check. And this is the longest chapter yet. I was right. The later chapters WOULD get longer. Even though this still IS short...

With happs and thanks for reading,

Sal :D

24 April 2013


	5. Chapter 5

**Sal: Now I'm bolding the author notes to make it easier for you readers to differentiate between this and the story. Eh. So many changes in a few chapters. Eh. This... is... really... short...**

* * *

After all of us were fully inside the house, the doors immediately closed themselves shut, causing winds so strong I nearly fell. Nervousness was welling inside of me now more than what was already there just now. A lot more. I was so nervous, I thought I would puke my guts out.

We were actually inside. Inside a place where you could be _killed _at any moment if you weren't careful. But if we were going to tremble and puke ourselves to death... we wouldn't be doing anything. All our efforts to come here were going down the drain.

"... H-hey..." I weakly began. "... Can... can we m-make a promise?"

Everyone began looking at me with questioning and nervous faces.

"...Can we... pr-promise that... we will all... w-will all..." I was so scared I couldn't even speak properly.

Luka looked at me. "... Kaito..."

"J-Just con-continue your sentence, K-Kaito," Meiko stammered. She never stammered before.

"Can we promise that... we will all m-make it out of here... alive?" I finally asked.

Everyone glanced at each other.

Then Len looked at me with a look filled with such determination that I've never seen before on him. "We don't have to promise. We **will** make it out of here alive. And I know we know it."

Him, being the most timid out of all of us... was telling us that. Although he was sweating and trembling like crazy, his tone and expression told a different story. And I was doubting the fact that we could do it for even a second.

And because of that reason, we all seemed to be a bit more confident. I smiled. It seemed so long before I smiled, even though I smiled like mad when we managed to reach the gate alive. But... this one was more of a happy one, instead of one just now at the gate that could make people who don't know me think that I need to go to the Institute Of Mental Health (which is for people who ARE mental).

"This really reminds me of our younger childhood days..." Luka said. "But can we just promise each other? At least we know it wouldn't be an empty promise."

Agreeing with Luka, we all pinkie-sweared, all at the same time. We did that a lot when we were younger...

Though we were still nervous, but we weren't as nervous as before.

We looked on. When we were outside, all we saw was darkness. For some reason, now we were in a somewhat-lit room. Strange. Our suspicions that someone was expecting us rose. Or maybe it was that our eyes were playing tricks on us. But the latter was not very plausible. I felt it, and the others did, too.

So it was actually very highly possible _someone _was expecting us. Maybe that's why we could live even till now? But... if someone was expecting us...

Who could it be? Was they the family of four whom were mysteriously burnt? Somebody else who is somehow or somewhat related to them? Or maybe not even related to them in any way at all?

And what was their reason? Why us, of all people?

So many questions flooded our minds like a tsunami flooding a city as the room we were in seemed to be creepily larger and more...

of an illusion.

* * *

**Sal: I was busy. I don't know why I felt like continuing this despite knowing the fact I have lots of homework and that nobody really cares about this story, or any story of mine for the matter. -_-**

**Hey, Kaito, y'know what's the reason? It's because you and your friends are the main characters. Eh. But you readers obviously know that's not the reason. Main characters always get these stuff.**

**And I know. Lame ending.**

**J****ust thought that making a chapter short could be better.**

**Short chapters equals more chapters.**

**I don't know how in a way that's good but...**

**Eh.**

**Thanks for reading, please do drop by a review if you would...**

**it's just me... writing stories... doing homework... and nobody cares... except maybe a few but... no one cares...**

**It's the weekend... weekend equals homework like poop... This shows my love of writing stories...**

***does an OTL pose***

**26 April 2013**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sal: Why?! Just, why?! Why am I continuing this despite no one even liking this?! Ah~ I just love to write... even without motivation... motivation... motivation... Ah~ I really need that too~ It helps a lot. Really.**

* * *

As illusional as it could be, that wasn't what was on our minds (eh, that means that the ending for the previous chapter was kind of useless). What was on our minds were... what would await us in this house. Many things could happen. No one came out of here alive, so we could only guess. Nothing more accurate to help us than... guessing. And fearing. We walked slowly and carefully, being extremely observant. Maybe a little too observant. We even turned to look at the slightest thing. But... we were unsure of what would happen... There was nothing to guide us. What could we do?

I nearly screamed my head off when I heard something somewhat loud out of nowhere.

"Oopsie, I dr-dropped my bag, so sorry." I could tell that Len was very apologetic and sincere. He would be even when we were staring at him with bulging eyes. Though the 'bulging-eyes' thing at him was accidental... I mean, the sound suddenly came out of nowhere, so...

So we walked less carefully this time. I spotted something really shiny.

"Hey, guys! What do you think this is?"

Everyone gathered around me to look at the shiny object.

It was a family picture. The frame was decorated with shiny stuff, thus the... shiny...ness?

One of them was a lady. She looked a lot like Len. They could easily be twins, if not for the age difference. The guy standing next to her was holding an eggplant. He had long purple hair. In front of them were two people. One of the two was a girl with short green hair. And... there was a... girl with long teal hair.

Somehow, I feel that this person might be a guy.

They were all smiling. Ah, family. Looking at their picture made me smile for a second. Then I frowned.

_Was this the family that was burnt to death?_

I mentally made a checklist for the family to the family in the picture. _Four people? Check. Mother? Check Father? Check. Daughter? Check. Son...?_

I stared at the tealette in the picture. She/He was wearing pants while the girl beside her/him was wearing a dress.

Oh, wait. So this person IS a guy.

"Could this be the picture of the family that was burnt to death?" Luka wondered aloud softly. You took the words right out of my BRAIN. Eh.

"Most likely," I answered.

"Where's the son?" Len asked.

I looked at Len. For some reason I had a feeling that it was supposed to be him*.

"Most likely this person over here," I said, pointing at the shorter _guy _in the picture.

"Isn't that a girl?" Meiko asked.

Ah, this person is awfully talked a lot about.

Ignoring her question, I decided to look closer at the picture. The son was not smiling as genuinely as the rest.

It looked like he was looking through me.

I turned to look behind me. All I saw was a swaying light-thing giving out dim light.

Wait... light? How could it still work? Somebody actually burned the house down. How could it still work? And this picture looked untouched. It still looked as good as new. Despite the burning incident that took place ten years ago... There was a date written neatly on the bottom of the picture. It was small, but still readable.

April the 13th, 1989

Exactly 10 years ago. The day before the burning took place.

I looked back at the son in the picture and studied him again. He looked more naturally happy now. _Strange._

Then, we could hear faint footsteps.

The stairs. Someone was climbing down the stairs. The sound of the footsteps became louder and louder. The creaking sounds of the partially broken steps could be heard becoming louder as well.

We froze on the spot.

"Good evening. What brings you here, if I may ask?"

The son.

He was covered in dust and ashes. His clothes had holes in them, which could have been because of the fires.

He looked the same as himself in the picture. But it was took ten years ago...

We were speechless. He was still smiling... and standing... over there... He looked like he never aged since the picture was took.

_Wait, don't tell me he's a ghost?_

I started sweating more and more as he inched closer to us.

His smile... somehow looked a bit... sorrowful and...

... evil?

"May I ask..." his smile grew wider with every word. He bent down to look at me in the eye.

Oh, why me?

"Why you are here?"

Now, the look of his face was that of a mental serial killer. Even creepier.

I thought I was going to pee in my pants. _Eh, I should've used the toilet before going off. Now I have to hold it..._

And suddenly, he disappeared. It was so sudden I fell forward and on the ground face-first. Gosh, his face was so close to mine.

"Kaito!" Luka helped me up.

"How did it feel like?" Meiko asked. "The guy staring at you with bulging eyes?"

Seriously, why does she always talk like that? Could she care, even a little?

"'You okay?"

Okay. Great. So she cares.

"Yeah... Hey, Len, what's wrong?"

Len seemed to be staring off to space. Standing like a statue. He was staring at the place where The Son appeared from.

"Len?"

He didn't move. I stood up, walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Len?" I called, once more. "Are you alright?"

His face slowly turned to face me. His eyes were...

dead.

"Len!"

Len fell onto me, and I fell on the ground. On my butt. But that's beside the point. Even though it hurt.

"Len!"

Meiko and Luka dashed to us and crouched down.

"What happened to him?" Luka asked, her eyes full of concern and worry.

"I... I don't know! I just wanted to find out why he was just...! His eyes...! He..."

Meiko looked at me. "We can't understand you!"

I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what was going on. My mind was racing.

Len. His eyes fluttered open to reveal those... _eyes_ again.

Then... everything became pitch black.

* * *

**Sal: **

*** Hey, I actually decided Len to be one of the persons in the picture (the son) the moment I thought of the story, but realising that the remainder was Gumi, meaning that she would help Kaito instead of Len, I changed it. And while I was writing the description of the family in the picture, I realised that... the guys have long hair while the girls have short hair. Eh.**

**The date was a random date I thought of. Actually, I thought of it like this:  
Month: Today's month, dude.  
Date: Friday the 13th  
Year: Eh, it's a somewhat random year. I wanted this to take place in the 1990's.**

**I kept on writing this despite homework... I don't know why.**

**And I suck at writing this kind of stories, so please excuse me.**

**Damn it. There's English Mock Test 2 tomorrow and Science and Mother Tongue Mock Test 2 the day after that.**

**Damn.**

**Woah, this it the longest chapter so far! Yay! Please tell me for any mistakes. Thanks. :D**

**And if you went to my profile, you would see that I gave characters a character, correct? Of course it's correct. But this is one of those stories where the author might write their characters differently than what they said before. No misunderstandings? Okay, be happy.**

**27-28 April 2013  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sal: Eh. Homework sucks when you have too much. I suppose I kind of suck as well. -_-**

* * *

The lights continued to not work for a while before flickering on and off. That would be annoying the hell out of me if it weren't for the situation that I'm in at the moment.

During the 'off-flicker', I could see a figure standing at the staircase. When the lights went back on, it wasn't there. And the cycle continued.

At the 'on-flicker' moments, I could see a crooked smile from the figure. It mouthed the words 'you', 'will', 'regret', 'you', 'ever', 'came', and 'here'.

'You will regret you ever came here.'

After the lights was on again... I was hugging myself.

Len had disappeared.

I stared at my hands for a moment. They were shaking. I wanted to scream out Len's name, but I knew it would be futile.

All I could now was to believe in him. That he would come back.

I got up and motioned the remaining members to follow me. We studied different areas of the house that we could in half-an-hour. Just burnt stuff –Burnt furniture. Burnt utensils. Burnt walls.

Burnt pictures.

We studied the pictures that were burnt and the ones that weren't burnt. The only ones that weren't burnt was...

the pictures with the four members.

If I remembered correctly, the mother's name was 'Rin', the father's name was 'Gakupo', the daughter's name was 'Gumi' and the son's name was 'Miku'.

Strange name.

One picture that caught my eye was one of the pictures that showed the four family members.

Ah, the only one that was mistreated out of all the pictures showing _the_ family.

Miku was torn out. Only part of his body could be seen.

I could see Meiko and Luka glancing at each other and the picture.

Somehow, this all had to link.

The son was more involved with this than the rest of the family. He was the first one we saw in this mansion. The one who was gender-mistaken. The person whose face was torn off and separated from the rest of the family members' in this picture.

The big question: Why?

You could put 'why' at the beginning of almost every question that appeared in our heads.

Why did the doors open by themselves when we were outside, and closed shut when we were inside? Why was the picture unscathed from all these years? Why did he decide to 'greet' us? Why did they take Len? Why were all these pictures scattered all over the place? Why were the only pictures that didn't receive any harm were the ones about this family?

Why was he torn off of one picture?

"Do you think... finding the piece would help?" Luka whispered.

"But it's paper. It could be in smithereens by now," Meiko said.

"But do you think it would help in some way?"

Meiko turned to look at me after Luka said that.

"I... I don't know... I just can't think due to the many questions that are damaging my brain at the moment," I said, half-sarcastic.

Ignoring my response, Meiko bent down to scan the ground that was in front of her. So now it's my turn to be ignored, huh.

_'You will regret you ever came here.'_

Those words continued to ring in my head.

Suddenly, Meiko stood up. "Well, it's not around here, that's for sur– Oh my God! What the hell was that?!"

Luka gazed at her questioningly.

"Didn't you guys see that?" Meiko asked.

Ah, I've had enough of experiencing things that you guys don't experience.

"I think that was Len!"

I looked at her, my eyes as wide as saucers.

"He was covered..." Meiko began.

A twisted smile came out from behind her.

"...in blood."

* * *

**Sal: Wow, I really suck at writing horror stories. Damn. And now's late at night, too.**

**Gosh, I need to pee. I shouldn't have held it before writing this story in an AIR-CONDITIONED room.**

**I needed to go even before writing this, but that time, I was doing my homework.**

**Please alert me for any mistakes. I, like always, don't check.**

**Well, good luck to me for my upcoming exams.**

**Damn.**

**And my mock tests, too.**

**29 April 2013**


	8. Chapter 8

**First of all, I would like to give a big thank you to keitanaka, Princess Poptart243, s/Sof and SNWDM for your reviews that gave me a new-found motivation! Since I had school stuff to do, I couldn't write. Eh, but not many people... Okay, keitanaka-san, I am trying very hard to follow your advice. Eh, heh, heh? I didn't visit this website for so long until yesterday. And I saw teh reviews. Thank you, s/Sof, for your observation of my grammatical error in chapter 5. Uh, I'm sorry, but I'm a very lazy person, so let's keep it like that until I feel like editing it. :) If you feel like throwing flames at me, feel free to do so as well, because I will NEVER BE BURNT BY YOUR FLAMES OF HATRED! HA HA HA HA! Wow, that sounds kind of mental.**

* * *

Meiko seemed to show a slight expression of shock on her face. She reached out her hand into her skirt pocket...

The sudden scene that happened next was just a blur of red. I could hear Meiko yelling, something made out of glass breaking and liquid being spilled out...

Oh wait, Meiko... glass... liquid...?

"EEEEEEEEEHHH?!"

I somehow managed to express my astonishment by kind of yelling that out. Luka had kind of the same shocked expression on her face, with a bit of amusement thrown into it as well. How the heck did she fit the bottle manage into her small pocket?! Ah, Meiko, you shouldn't be drinking. Why bring a filled-up bottle with you?

But, for once, the bottle actually came in handy.

"Now, since that's taken care of..." Meiko said, turning to face me. "What do we do next?"

Oh... what next, huh... ah... uh... eh...

"Maybe we could stick around here for a little bit longer?"

Ah, thank you for suggestion, Luka.

"Okay, since you say so," Meiko said, looking around the room.

A thought in my head came out. How could a _solid _glass bottle affect something like that, which could really not be _solid_? It could really be _Miku_ Meiko had hit, but...

I started sweating my whole supply of sweat in my body. (Like the usual exaggerating stuff, I exaggerated again.)

If it really was him she had hit... then... the house we were in at the moment was no longer safe.

Not like it was safe in the first place, but then... it could be a lot unsafer to just be standing here for a nanosecond.

Okay, Meiko said she saw Len. Then some random idiot just decided to randomly appear behind Meiko. Most likely the one she smashed the defective bottle at was the random person(s). The random thing(s) disappeared, and now everyone acts normal. As if nothing creepy had happened at all. Like, ten minutes before.

Oh God, if only I had brought my notebook along.

I sighed. Why does it always seem like we're getting closer to solving something, but then we feel like we're in the same position or drifting away from the answer? It sure annoyed me like... what's an appropriate word to use now... But anyways, if you have experienced it before, you will know how annoying it is. We could just wait for an answer, but by then, it could already be too late...

"Hey, Kaito! Would you just stop staring into space already? You've been doing that for the past five minutes while Luka and I were looking around!" Meiko said, and after hearing a soft apology from me, she added, "What, you're missing the family of yours living on Mars?"

I, being extremely annoyed by her recent remark, didn't see what I was stomping on, until...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

I could hear Meiko's and Luka's slightly muffled voices calling out my name frantically and looking through the hole as I screamed in vain and fell into the darkness below, with it waiting patiently to devour me anytime soon.

* * *

**Wow, even with my new-found motivation, it still isn't really that great. I stay up at 2.45 am to 3.05 am just to write something as lame as this. Eh. Gomen.**

**Short chapters, as usual. I hope you don't mind. -_-' Gomen, gomen.**

**Oh yeah, the 'teh' in the before-story author note of this chapter, and other chapters are not spelled wrongly. They are written on purpose.**

**Thank you, once again, my precious reviewers! X) I'm hungry. But if I eat breakfast now, I'll be really hungry before lunch... *coughs while stomach make sounds* That aside, let me say that I DON'T KNOW HOW TO CONTINUE THIS AS I DID NOT PLAN THIS OUT, AND WHEN I DO, I TAKE, LIKE, FOREVER TO JUST THINK OF SOMETHING. Darn. I'm kind of stuck, but I'll try my best to continue! :) Eh, but that just reveal everything, didn't it? I APOLOGISE, DAMMIT.**

**This is kind of, I repeat, KIND OF out of desperation. Damn.**

**Anyway, I appreciate you for the fact you even bothered to read this. Be happy, life is a long, bumpy road, but you should strive to go through it. :D I wonder why I keep on making stuff about this 'be happy' thing of mine. I suppose I'm kind of optimistic. :D**

**To see if you read author notes, when you review, add 'I am teh dudes' at the end of your review. For teh fun of it. XP**

**11 May 2013 :)**

**(Gosh, I'm really hungry, but I can't eat yet...)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sal: Okay, I know, I suck. I got my exam results today (22 May). Quite okay. Except one of them. My worst subject. For the fun of it, here are my grades for four subjects:  
Mathematics - A*  
English - A  
Science - A  
AND MY WORST ONE - Second Language - D  
Yes, a D. It's been some time since I failed. But I'm not really that affected, anyway. But I could've passed. Dammit. Before I continue about unimportant stuff, let me tell you I ZONNO WHASH TO WRITE. Just randomness, like always.**

* * *

"A voice is calling out, "Can you hear me?" disappearing..."

Who's that singing?

"Somehow no clear, ah, so that's the reason..."

I don't get it.

"Midsummer night dreams as I reach out a hand through the haze..."

But this isn't even summer, is it? If I remembered correctly, now's supposed to be... autumn? Oh wait, I don't know. Keeping track of the season is not that much of an important subject, anyways.

Oh, I almost forgot. The singing...

"Modern time music is much more interesting than the ones in my time, I must say," the voice said.

That voice... oh, no, please don't tell me...

Well, the name 'the Son' would seem really rude, so...

Miku?

I quickly opened my eyes and got up.

Strange, I thought I just opened up my eyes? I can't see a thing. Oh. This place doesn't really have that much light, does it.

"By the way, the dark do not eat."

Yes, I know the ending of the previous chapter was just to make the ending sound more... strange.

After that, there was silence. Maybe Miku went somewhere else.

I covered my nose. Gosh, this place stunk of rotting... somethings...

I lifted up my arms and tried to feel my way out of the room. No luck. After a few minutes walking around aimlessly, I felt like I was stepping on some type of liquid. Feeling bored, I decided to stomp around a bit in it. Then, feeling even more bored, I decided to continue walking.

Strange, I didn't really pani–

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I fell down, face-first into the liquid. Rubbing my nose as I got up, I decided to poke the thing I stumbled upon for a few seconds. That... _thing_... groaned. Well, that made me back away as far as I felt like backing away. During that process, I felt my hand land on an object. Yes, my hand is still intact, no worries. A torchlight thingie!

With shaking hands, I picked up the object, praying that it would work. To my relief, it did. I anxiously shone the light over to the _groaning thingie _and what I saw horrified me.

Len.

Oh my gosh, I just called him a 'thing' the whole time. That's really sad. I'll try to find a way to make it up to you, okay?

What horrified me as well was the fact that the liquid was red. Len was red. I was red.

OH GOD, PLEASE DON'T TELL ME THAT THIS LIQUID THAT'S ALL OVER THE PLACE IS...!

Len groaned again. I could feel my eyes start to water out of anxiousness. I went over to Len, and fell on my knees. The _red liquid _sloshed around a bit. Okay, maybe I shouldn't have done that.

I poked him a few more times. "Len?"

No response.

"Len. Kaito here, poking you."

Still no response.

"Le-en~!"

Again, no response.

"... Len? Can't you feel it? My pokes of lameness?"

He still didn't respond.

"OH GOD, LEN! WAKE UP, PLEASE, I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I WANT TO EAT ICE CREAM!"

After shaking him so much and whining at him, I noticed that he flinched. For some reason, I was shocked because of that, and I accidentally let go of his shoulders and he fell into the puddle of red liquid. More of it was splashed around. Unfortunately, some of them went into my mouth. I determined the liquid in my mouth, based on the taste of it.

Blood.

Where did it come from?

After I tried in vain to spit it out, I went to poke Len once more.

"L-Len, are you... awake?"

His eyes fluttered open.

"K-Kaito?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Where are we?"

"That's what I want to know. And," I wrapped my arms around him before continuing, "Where were you? We were really worried."

After I let go of him, he sadly said, "I... I don't know... but I had a conversation with... someone..."

"Who was it?"

"I... I... can't actually remember..."

Now that I think about it, I wonder why he seemed to be oblivious to the fact that we were covered in most likely the red liquid called 'blood'.

"Um, do you remember what the conversation was about?" I asked. Hopefully I didn't ask too many questions. It's like I'm an interrogator or something.

"N-not exactly, but... I think it was somehow related to this place..."

He closed his eyes to think, maybe trying to remember the conversation. Then suddenly, his confused face turned into a very frightened one. He looked at me with concern in his widely-opened eyes.

"Kaito, someone's after you!"

Oh no, not again... it's ALWAYS like this.

I stood up and helped Len get up as well. Then I smiled at him, not really sure if he could see it since the ONLY SOURCE OF LIGHT WE HAVE WAS ON THE BLOODY FLOOR. I then picked up the ONLY SOURCE OF LIGHT WE HAVE WAS ON THE BLOODY FLOOR and put it on Len's hand.

"If that's the case... you'd better be safe even if that someone gets me. Find a way out with the other two."

Len looked at me. "You... We promised that we would get out of this together... so why? Why are you saying this now?"

Ack, looking at Len while he was saying that made me feel bad.

"None of us want you to disappear..."

Really bad.

"So, please, Kaito. W-we'll make... make... it out of..."

I'm beginning to feel extremely bad now.

"Ahhh! Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!"

"I'm... I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

After some time of useless arguing, we (finally) decided to try and find a place out. With the help of the torchlight.

We climbed up the steps and came into a dark corridor. It seemed mysterious without any apparent end.*

Who wouldn't feel nervous coming to a place like this when you know someone could break you skulls and eat your brains without you knowing until it's too late?

... I guess I'm over-thinking this, huh.

But... we could make it out of here.

Together.

* * *

**Sal: So the journey of the bloody red duo continues! Ack.**

***ha ha, I got this from somewhere~**

**Okay, I noticed that no one wrote 'I am teh dudes' in their reviews. COME ON, MAN! ARE YOU PEEPS SAYING YA DON'T READ MEH AUTHOR NOTES?! Ack. I just suck.**

**Oh yeah, the first three lines are based on my memory on the awesome song called 'Lost Time Memory' covered in English by the awesome JubyPhonic P! (I don't know what to call her, so... yeah.) I'm pretty sure I got some parts wrong, and I don't check whether it's right because of two reasons:**

**1) I am too lazy to.**

**2) This one's personal, so, yep, no telling.**

**AND DUDE, I AM NOT, I REPEAT, NOT A FAN OF KAITOxLEN, DAMMIT.**

**Wow, I started this chapter on the 22th of May, didn't continue it for a few days and continued this on the 25th of May and ended it today, which is the 26th of May. Just so you know (if I haven't reminded enough), this dates are the Singapore dates.**

**Well, thank you for reading, and if you want, you can notify me on the mistakes. With the exception of tenses, 'cause I feel like changing them at times, so... yeah.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sal: Yup, it's just me, deciding to continue the story. I suck. I don't know why, but I tend to be desperate for the ending. That's how much I suck, 'cause sometimes the endings are really useless in the next chapter. No worries, the last one's ending is not useless. Eh.**

* * *

Just where were we? The mansion WAS really big, but no matter how much we walked, there doesn't seem to be an end to the corridors.

"Are you tired?" I asked Len. He was amazingly fine. I blinked at him.

"I probably must have gotten enough rest when I wasn't with you and the others," he replied.

Yeah, right. Who could've rested through that?

"Wanna rest for a bit?" he asked me.

Heck, yes.

I realised that I was only thinking that instead of saying it out loud, from the look Len gave me. I nodded.

"So, can you maybe try to know what it was about? The conversation just now," I said, when we both were seated on the floor.

"Mother."

"What?"

"I think that's what he called me."

Good thing I stifled my giggle, or Len might've been hurt.

"I think Miku talked to me."

Ah, him. Miku called him 'Mother'. Not such a surprise, since they look alike, anyway. Wait, maybe they have some sort of relation?

"Hey, Len, is Rin related to you in some way?"

"Uh, if I'm not wrong... She's my aunt."

"What?"

"My mother's twin sister. She should be... 44 right now, if she was alive."

Wow. She looked really young in the picture, being 34 then.

"Wait, WHAT?!"

"H-huh?"

"YOUR AUNT?!"

"Um, y-yeah."

"WHAT THE HECK?!"

"Uh..."

"ARE YOU SURE?!"

"Y-yes."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!"

"W-well... I... I was afraid everyone wouldn't want to be friends with me if I told them..."

Oh my, this boy is really worried about such a thing, huh.

"Oh, Len-len-chan."

"H-huh?"

Wait, what the heck did I just call him? Oh, yes. 'Len. Len. Changazizz.' Ack.

"Uh, I mean, you don't need to worry about such a thing, Len."

He didn't respond.

"P-people... People kept on avoiding... my family and I. That's why I'm really... happy to spend my t-time with you guys. I realised that you guys didn't know... our relation... So... I didn't say... any-anything... I'm sorry..."

So that's why when we were younger, he was bullied often. I was the one who would always try to help him.

... Sometimes... MOST of the times I would be awesome. Yeah. Awesome.

...

... Sometimes, Luka and Meiko had to come and kick their asses. I winced at the thought.

Len's eyes started getting a bit more watery. He's been crying a lot now. I put my hand reassuringly on his shoulder.

"We don't care about that. I just think it's unfortunate that the people who think like that don't have a brain to begin with. Why would they hate you for such a stupid reason?"

He looked up at me. He's really that sensitive some times. It's... a little cute. No, this is nothing yaoi-ish. Please. Geez.

"What I'm worried about is your safety, Len. If she's your aunt, you could be in more danger."

Len hastily wiped away his tears.

"No, Miku said he wouldn't hurt me, but the one closest to me. He said that that person was evil."

"So, uh, who IS this person?"

"Uh..." Len looked at me sheepishly. "You."

I could've fainted on the spot. True, he and I are best best best best best best friends. So I was the closest to him. BUT WHY THE HECK AM I EVIL?! I never did anything really really really really really really bad, I help cats and dogs and birds and other animals, I help my friends, I never stole anything (... except maybe a tub of ice cream, but, hey, I was only three then), I never blackmailed anyone, I never push innocent people into the dumpster, I never leave banana peels on the ground for people to slip on, I never do pranks, I never ate other people's things (... except a bit of Luka's ice cream, but, hey, we were five back then and it looked good)...

JUST WHAT DID I DO?!

"But I don't think you're... Uh, Kaito?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and realised I was trying to pull out my hair. I put my hands down and smiled at Len. It must have looked really creepy, judging from Len's expression.

"Sorry, um, you were saying?"

"... Nothing."

So silence followed.

"Uh, so... do you mind telling me a bit more about the family?"

He nodded.

"O-okay... Uh, my aunt's husband loved eggplants. He would be 46 if he was alive now. He was really cheerful and kept everyone happy. He's my father's brother and gives me a lot of eggplants."

"So Rin's you mother's sister and Gakupo's your father's brother?!"

"Uh, y-yeah."

"Wow."

"I know, right?"

"Mm-hmm, so how about Rin?"

"My aunt liked oranges. She was very gentle and patient. I broke her vase accidentally last time when she suddenly came into the room I was in and surprised me. She smiled and stared at me for some time until I cried, but she said it was okay, and that I should be more careful."

"Mm-hmm."

"My aunt's daughter, Gumi, loved carrots. She liked reading about history. Mainly about wars. She was scary to be with sometimes. But she can be a little nice. She gets very well with her mother and her one-year-younger brother, Miku. She would be 25 if she was alive now."

"Okay..."

"And lastly, my aunt's son. He had a strange love for leeks. He was always following Gumi around because their really close. Sometimes I see him secretly (from his father) squashing eggplants with his hand with a bored expression. He would help me if I went to ask him for help and would give me leeks and leek-related things, even if I didn't want it. He likes to tease me a bit with Gumi sometimes."

"Uh... huh..."

I didn't know why but I took out a random handkerchief that smelled of ice cream (I'm the only one who bothers to smell ice cream, anyway) from my pocket and brought it to my face. How dramatically I started tearing up. They all died ten years ago. Such a young age to pass away.

"And..." I sniffed a bit before keeping my handkerchief. "More stuff?"

I saw Len's eyes widen.

"... Len?"

"Kaito, RUN!"

I didn't get it.

"There's someone behind you!"

I felt someone's cold breath on my neck.

Len got up and grabbed my hand. We ran through the corridors.

"YoucANrUnBUtyOuCAn'ThiDE!" a distorted voice was laughing. "THiSplAcEIsMiNE!"

We ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran.

We ran, knowing it was futile. It wouldn't help us get out of this mess and go home. I wanted to stop and catch my breath. I'm pretty sure Len wanted to, as well. But we kept on running. We saw a staircase leading downstairs. Without thinking, we ran down the twisted staircase. I don't know why, but we didn't stop running.

But eventually, Len collapsed and I did too.

All I could remember was a lovely shade of pink and someone calling out our names before everything went black.

* * *

**Sal: ... I didn't know why I continued, but, eh. Well. Sorry Meiko.**

**WHY DIDN'T ANYONE WRITE 'I AM TEH DUDES' OTHER THAN KEITANAKA-SAN?! YES, KEITANAKA-SAN, YOU ARE AWESOME. NO ONE READS MEH AUTHOR NOTES?! *gasps dramatically***

**I'M HURT!**

**Just kidding. But seriously, please don't tell me you forgot. Thank you to those who followed, favourited, reviewed and read this! :) Thank you, you people are just wonderful~!**

**I wanted Miku to be 16 when he died, but I didn't want Len's mom and Rin to be too old, but I also didn't want Rin to have kids at such a young age so, yeah. Don't blame me. Deciding ages are such a complicating thing. -_-"**

**Also, don't blame me for the illogical randomness. I like being random sometimes, ya know.**

**For the fun of it, I will state everyone's age in the story that I feel like stating. Even the one's that aren't mentioned yet. Ack.**

**Kaito - 19**

**Len - 16 (whoa, the youngest, dudes)**

**Luka - 19**

**Meiko - 20 (eh.)**

**Len's Mum - 44**

**Len's Dad - 44**

**Len's Bro - 19**

**More about Len's (in this story) in the next chapter.**

**Ah. I feel strange 'publishing' chapters for some reason.**

**I was hearing this over and over while writing this chapter. watch?v=Mwwno0IVfQA**

**Like I said in the previous chapter, I don't like Kaito and Len yaoi-ness (sorry, awesome keitanaka-san). They're just friends, 'kay? Great. Sorry, fans of the pairing. I'm not going to be a fudanshi. No. I prefer lbjup and mvlb. Decode, please.****  
**

**Wow. Damn holiday homework.**

**Please tell meh meh mistakes in teh story, thanks. -_-**

**14 June 2013**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sal: NOESH. I DETEST KAITOXGAKUPO. PLEASE. I HATE IT. Uh, there's an F-word in here. Just saying. Okay, with that done, I shall slap myself and write this chapter out. **

* * *

While I'm unconscious, I'll try to sort things out. Okay, Rin's Len's aunt, Gakupo's Len's uncle, Len's pretty depressed, I'm supposedly evil (sad face), Luka and Meiko weren't shown for, like, what, 2 chapters? So... what? That's all? Seriously? I suck. Really.

"Hey, dude, get up."

What the heck? Try being in my position for once, person.

"You won't be able to drink any sake if you don't get up~!"

Do you think I care?

"Okay, so you WOULDN'T get up, even if it meant you not being able to eat any ice cream for a month?"

That got me up.

"HELL NO!"

Meiko smirked. "That worked."

I could see Luka sighing and shaking her head, sitting next to Meiko.

Was she... disappointed? I don't know. Why am I thinking about such things?

Then Meiko looked to the person layed down next to me. "Now we'll just have to wake him up."

I scanned my current surroundings. We were in a different place from where us guys—

"... fainted?" Meiko seemed to have asked me a question but I was too absorbed in my thinking.

"Huh?"

"Baka! Did you not just hear what I said?"

"Well, I apologise for thinking when I'm confused."

Meiko ignored my sarcasm and went to wake Len up. Luka turned to me.

"Are you okay? You guys seemed really freaked out just now."

"H-huh? O-oh, uh..."

"It was as if you guys participated in a marathon and ran non-stop."

Oh yeah. Kinda. Except the fact that it was a 'marathon' for our lives.

"... Hey..."

Luka seemed surprised at my 'hey'. Ah, perhaps it was the silence...

"Do you... think I'm evil?"

"What? Who would think that? You're too kind and awesome to be evil!" she said without hesitation.

A-ah... so you say...

"Doesn't that mean... they're cousins? Why did... he call him 'Mother'?"

"Huh?"

Oh, yeah, she doesn't know about Len's relation to the family. Would Len mind? Luka wouldn't hate him... but would he mind if I told her? To be safe...

"N-no, it's nothing..."

"Kaito!" Luka put (more like slammed) her hands on my shoulders. I winced. "Oh, sorry. But, really, Kaito! Do you think I don't know when something's wrong?!"

... No choice. Ah... ha... ha...

Somehow, she managed to make me speak after some time. But I was cut off, anyway.

"Len... Rin's his—"

"Okay, he's awake!" Meiko said cheerily.

Len just looked around cautiously. "Kaito?"

"'Sup, dude. I'm here." I raised my hand. Luka was still gripping my shoulders and we were facing Len. He kinda seemed to dislike the way I spoke, so I said, "I mean, I'm here."

"What happened to you guys? Luka and I were searching all over the place for you! Then you guys suddenly dashed down the steps and fell down! Then I kicked Kaito—"

I glared at her.

"— but he didn't respond. So Luka and I took the liberty to carry you guys around and decided to stop here."

She ignored me. Ugh. Wait, they CARRIED us here?! I weigh, like, ** kilograms! No, I am not overweight. But, really?!

"Luka looked as if she was carrying a feather, Kaito," Meiko smiled, looking at me.

"Are you saying I'm a feather?" I asked flatly.

"It's a simile, my dear Kaito, a simile," Meiko said flatly back.

Wow, she really likes to annoy me. I turned to Len. He seemed to look annoyed by something.

"Hey, Len, are you alright?"

"What do you think?!"

... Did I make him angry?

"Len, Kaito was just—" Luka began.

"Shut up!"

Len was never this rude before. No. Really, what was wrong?

I opened my mouth to speak. "Le—"

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!"

I was shocked and hurt. Obviously. I knew Len wasn't like this. Something was wrong. Yet, I felt tears coming from my eyes rolling down my face. I looked away didn't say anything after that.

Len was clutching his ears. He seemed to be crying too.

Luka let go of my shoulders and calmly walked towards Len.

"What... what are you doing?! Stop!"

Luka ignored him and continued to walk.

"Didn't I tell you to stop?! Don't come any closer!"

She was just a step in front of the petrified-looking Len.

"GO AWAY!"

Luka crouched down in front of him.

"DON'T COME ANY CLO—!"

A loud sound was heard.

Luka slapped him right across the face. Really hard.

"Luka!" Meiko shouted. "What—"

"Stop it!" Luka yelled at Len, although it wasn't as though she was directing it to Len. Maybe... it was just my imagination. I mean, she was really angry... Why?

"I think it was a little too harsh, Luka!" I yelled, and tears kept on forming. Why? She seemed to be ignoring Meiko and I. Why?

"If you're just going to do this to him, then get the fuck out!"

* * *

**Sal: Luka says a vulgarity, woo hoo. (sarcasm) OH NOES. I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD EVER WRITE THAT WORD. But she was kinda angry. And I thought the spelling seemed better than just putting punctuations or whatnot. So... is a disturbingly short chapter. Seriously.**

**Sorry, I was being random. Very random. I don't care. I can't help it. I'm sorry for any mistake in this story.**

**That song is wonderful. I listened to it while doing my homework. I listen to it while writing stories. I just love it, 'kay?**

**Thank you for reading, you wonderful people. :)**

**16 June 2013 (Happy Birthday/Fathers' Day, Daddy! :D)**

**Gosh, now I need to use the restroom.**


End file.
